


Sugar Addiction

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Use of candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five only ingested sugar on special occasions.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	Sugar Addiction

Five only ingested sugar on special occasions. 

Most obviously, when on a mission, as he used his powers to blink in and out of spaces to dispatch whatever targets Reginald Hargreeves pointed his way. Though he couldn’t say he particularly enjoyed dealing death and/or permanent injury, he had to admit there was a certain satisfaction in the seamless execution of a job very well done.

And it was a good way to take out his frustrations. Five had plans for a future outside the Umbrella Academy. But at twenty, he was still stuck there. He’d like to think his dreams were merely delayed instead of thwarted. But more often than not, the growing doubt manifested itself as a type of unease, one that he could only seem to shake off, at least temporarily, after plunging a sharp object onto someone’s (perhaps, several someone’s) vital organs.

Overall, it had been a short term balm to a festering wound. If it manifested itself as being more short than usual to his teammates, more insolence towards the Monocle, more threats of violence to civilians that happened to even just slightly annoyed him, Five didn’t care. He had never concerned himself with being liked. 

He would always sacrifice other people’s opinion of him if it meant he got his way.

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? He hadn’t gotten his way. Five should have been off somewhere trying to solve the bigger questions of time and the universe. Instead, he was stuck at the only place he called home playing a twisted game of cops and robbers except that he was neither an official arm of the law nor a criminal.

It was only a matter of time before something had to give. Five knew it. Pogo knew it. His brain dead teammates knew it. And so did Dad.

Maybe that was why the old man never objected to Five’s nightly visits to Vanya. Because violence only goes so far with calming Five down. The frustration only vanishes for a few hours, though recently it's been coming back mere minutes after missions. 

If Reginald Hargreeves wanted the Umbrella Academy intact, the old man had come to realize he had to make certain compromises. Vanya being the most obvious.

For all intents and purposes (Reginald’s, that is), she should have been out of her siblings’ lives as soon as she moved out of Hargreeves House. But Five’s fondness for her proved useful for once. The boy didn't sow as much discord within the team after a night with her. So the old man allowed Five’s visits, albeit reluctantly.

Five never revealed the nature of his visits to Vanya. But he was sure the old man already knew.

Five and Vanya were sleeping together. Not as they used to as kids, where it was merely innocent bed sharing.

But one where Vanya was on her back or on all fours or on top of him as he fucked her. Though not before Five had his fill of candy.

Vanya was so used to his sugar addiction that she had lollipops, chocolate and other forms of candy by her bedside ready for such an occasion. And if Five was being honest, the crinkling sound of an unwrapped candy had started a Pavlovian response, where he began getting hard as soon as he heard it. In hindsight, that might explain why violence couldn’t calm him down for long.

No amount of blood, broken bones and wanton destruction of public property could substitute for Vanya, who would greet him with a smile and still continue to ask if he’d eaten even though she knew he never came to her for a meal. 

When it was near time to change Vanya’s sheets, he’d go for the chocolate. But most times, Five would go for the lollipops. 

He liked licking it and then coating the fruit-flavoured residue onto Vanya’s lips as if it were lipstick. Vanya knew his routines. So by then, she’d be naked and on the bed waiting for him, just so that he could have no interruptions as the lollipop moved downward, to her collarbones and the valley between her breasts.

Five would make a detour to her left breast, using the candy to swirl around her pretty, pink nipples until it reached the hardened tips and then move on to her right breast to give it the same attention. All the while, he had another fruit flavoured candy in his mouth. 

By the time the lollipop reached and circled her navel, the candy in his mouth would have become small enough to be deposited into her belly button, only to be scooped up again later after they both had a taste of the other’s mouths.

She would always be wet by then. Vanya was also a creature of habit. And yet it always staggered and pleased him how much she was enjoying this. With him.

There was a reason he enjoyed eating candy when he was with her. It didn’t necessarily taste sweeter. But somehow, candy tasted better on Vanya’s skin. He loved how her vaginal walls contracted on his fingers as he suckled her sugar coated nipples and followed the fruity-flavoured trail he had initially left on her body.

On days where he was feeling more playful and less desperate for her, he’d use the lollipop (or melted chocolate). to recreate equations from memory. But more often than not, his body would betray him, having no patience in wanting to be inside her warm, welcoming body.

At this point, Vanya was already attuned to what he wanted. Taking his cock in hand and guiding it to her core without even a word passing between them. If it were possible, he felt his cock getting harder at the sight of it making its way inside of her. Sometimes, he’d take a few minutes to stay still in her warmth, feeling as if there was a separate heartbeat in the place they were joined, enjoying this moment of peace that always came when he was with her.

But most times, he needed to move, thumb her clit as he slid in and out of her to make her cry out and moan without a care for what her neighbors might hear. 

He would always stay the night.

Unsurprisingly, the part he hated the most was when he had to leave early in the morning. Vanya would make him coffee. But his favorite hot beverage was cold comfort to the thought of being away from her and regaining that feeling of unease that had plagued him around the time she moved away.

On several occasions, Vanya had invited him to stay with her permanently. And she would never know how much he wanted to accept her offer. And how much he had to hold himself back from telling her the truth behind his rejection.

But there was no way he could ever tell her the price he had to pay for the life she was enjoying now. Because unbeknownst to her, Reginald Hargreeves was the reason she had her scholarship in the first place. A scholarship that allowed her to live in a nice apartment with an allowance for living expenses that freed her to practice on her violin. 

And the old man only did it so that Five would agree to stay at the Academy longer.

So he probably won’t be accepting her offer anytime soon. Hopefully someday. But if he knew Reginald Hargreeves, the old man would find a way to thwart that.

Five could only hope Vanya would continue to open her doors to him. Else, he’d truly be left without a lifeline.


End file.
